In the computing industry, it is quite common to transfer data between a plurality of devices on a serial data bus. In one conventional data transferring method, a signal from the data bus is demodulated using high and low counters. A high counter and associated decode logic counts when the data bus signal is high, and the low counter and associated decode logic counts when the data bus signal is low. The demodulated serial data results in binary values which are stored in registers and used appropriately in the device.
The output from the device is modulated by shifting binary values in a register and modulating these binary values by a second set of high and low counters and associated decode logic. The resulting signal is output on the serial data bus.
Said use of two sets of counters in turn requires digital logic and transistors in the support thereof.